Cuprum
Cuprum is the Refinement of Copper, or the Self. It is the practice of mysticism as a means of taming Torment and to gain solace (rather than enmity) with Nature. Prometheans who follow this practice tend to be the most comfortable with (and capable of) surviving in the wild. Overview A Promethean seeking the Refinement of Copper focuses on the Self. By itself, this might seem like the Cuprum are self-aggrandizing or even egotistical, but this is not at all in the spirit of the Refinement. To pursue the Refinement of Copper is to discover the inherent mutability of one's flesh, to open up to the myriad sensations in the world and to live in concert with Nature. The Cuprum believe that by doing so, they can mitigate the effects of Torment, learning how to exist in a world that rejects them — or perhaps even teaching the world to keep a space for them. Like the other Refinements, Cuprum is not a goal to be reached but a process to undergo. Unlike the others, it is an inherently lonely one, and progress along the path to this Refinement is hard to gauge. Practices Above all, the Refinement of Copper prizes self-awareness. From this flows awareness of other things, and from this comes understanding of both. Self-sufficiency is also highly valued, preparing the Promethean for those moments when they must interact with others. In a throng, the Pariah often roams the edges of the areas their throng roams, learning the threats and landmarks. * The throng is forced to flee from its refuge. Not only has the Pariah prepared for this eventually, marking fallback positions throughout the area, but they venture ahead of the throng to ensure that these places remain safe. * A Promethean, or perhaps an entire throng of strang- ers, approach the Pariah’s city. They see them first, watch them, and if necessary act to keep them at a distance. The Pariah steers them subtly away, all while revealing as little as possible. They may not even know that they were seen. * Arguments sometimes arise between members of the throng. Pariahs are often called upon to act as an impartial party, for their emotional distance is often taken for impartiality. The Pariah's unwillingness to tie themself too closely to either party gives them a sort of authority. If the Pariah speaks so rarely, after all, they makes it worth paying attention when they do. * The Pariah walks the throng’s territory, sometimes daily. They knows the area like the back of their hand (which they have also studied extensively), every hiding place, every shortcut, and every lurking Pandoran. If they are unaware of a threat, it is something better at hiding than the,, which makes it as interesting as it is infuriating when that threat finally reveals itself. * The Pariah watches but does not usually interact with others in any great depth: a cup of coffee or fast-food meal ordered with as few words as possible; a grunt and nothing more should someone approach her on the street. They cultivate an aura of casual hostility or misanthropy as a shield. Even in a crowd, they're as alone as possible. Practitioners Most Prometheans find themselves with the Refinement of Copper at some point in their existence as the pressures of Disquiet force them away from humans more and more constantly. The Osirians and Frankensteins, in particular, will remain Cuprum for long periods of time because of their loner natures. The Galateids, who practically thrive on humanity, are least likely to follow this Refinement. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, p. 54-57 * PTC: Web spoiler, June 9, 2006 * PTC: Promethean: The Created Second Edition p.45-47 Category:Refinements (PTC)